


The Voyeur

by bexara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Possible Triggers please read notes, Sex with female OC, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s gaze suddenly cut to the shadows where he hid. </p><p>For the first time, a hint of emotion disturbed the Corpral’s empty countenance. He smirked. Raising his eyes back to Eren’s, he lifted one dark eyebrow and angled his body slightly away from the woman’s so that Eren’s view was completely unobstructed. A taunt or a challenge, Eren didn’t know but something wild and reckless and angry broke free inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaegersaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegersaint/gifts).



> Eren has a flashback to when he was a child and traded sex for food. If that triggers, DON"T READ.
> 
> So I guess the dumbasses spamming the tags are back. The lovely [momoicchi27](http://momoicchi27.tumblr.com/) had a marvelous [idea](http://momoicchi27.tumblr.com/post/82993983688/ereri-writers-im-issuing-you-all-an-official) and sent out a call to all the Ereri writers to fill the tag with lots and lots of smut, kink, and nsfw goodness. So here's my little contribution.

 

Even with his cock drilling in and out of the woman moaning and crying under him, Levi’s face could have been made of stone and his hooded eyes were as distant and disinterested as ever. He wasn’t even breaking a sweat, looking calm and cool and completely separated from the act taking place below his waist.

Eren hid in a shadowed corner of the basement, spellbound by the sight of his superior’s ass clenching with each thrust, mesmerized by Levi’s long, thick flesh sliding in and out of the woman he had pressed up against the wall. The blonde he was casually fucking couldn’t see his face, didn’t know how detached Levi seemed from the whole thing.

Swallowing hard, Eren tried once more to look away from the obscene spectacle and once more failed. His voyeurism was the result of a torn shirt that he’d come down to change—he and his belongings still relegated to the dark, cold confines of the basement. Just finishing up, he’d heard muffled voices coming down the stairs. Unsure whether to make his presence known or not, he’d hesitated a fraction too long. A woman’s sultry laugh accompanied a soft rustling and was immediately followed by the sound of flesh meeting flesh.

Young but not innocent, Eren had been able to discern the fact that someone was screwing in what was effectively his bedroom. Angered, he’d took a few steps forward, ready to let them have it, but when he’d gotten a good look at the couple he abruptly froze.

The woman he didn’t recognize, but the man … the man was none other than Eren’s jailer, superior officer and humanity’s strongest soldier—Corporal Levi.

Questions flashed through Eren’s mind. Things like why Levi was there in the middle of the day or why he came to the basement for something like this when he had an almost manic aversion to even the smallest particle of dust and grime? But Eren couldn’t hold onto those thoughts for long, not with the erotic act taking place before his eyes.

“Harder!” the woman demanded, greedily rocking back into Levi’s thrust.

For a moment, something like displeasure crossed his face, but he didn’t say anything, just pushed her face against the wall and rammed himself harder into her wet, welcoming body.

Eren felt his own body start to respond. His mouth went slack as he struggled to breathe. Beneath his uniform, his nipples hardened and his dick swelled. It was wrong, he knew it, but the admiration he’d always felt for Levi had recently twisted into something else, something that woke him up in the middle of the night sweating, aching and with wet, sticky sheets.

Levi pulled out, almost all the way. His cock glistened with the woman’s juices. Eren unconsciously licked his lips and shifted his feet, feeling too hot and itchy in his own skin. A moan of pleasure poured from Levi’s partner as he fed his hard shaft back into her, a moan Eren couldn’t help silently echoing.

Or maybe he  _hadn’t_  been silent. Levi’s gaze suddenly cut to the shadows where he hid. Their eyes met and held for a moment that seemed to last a life time. Then Levi’s gaze dropped, roving over Eren’s body, coming to rest on the prominent bulge pressing against the fly of his pants. Eren’s hands reflexively dropped down to cover his erection, whole body flushing with shame.

For the first time, a hint of emotion disturbed the Corpral’s empty countenance. He smirked. Raising his eyes back to Eren’s, he lifted one dark eyebrow and angled his body slightly away from the woman’s so that Eren’s view was completely unobstructed. A taunt or a challenge, Eren didn’t know but something wild and reckless and angry broke free inside him at it.

Holding those cold gray eyes, Eren cupped himself through his pants, rubbing his fingers over the hard ridge of his cock. Levi’s gaze sharpened and his smirk faded. Gripping the woman’s ass with his gloved hands, he pounded forward, hard and mercilessly. She couldn’t see Eren with her face turned away, had no idea of the silent exchange taking place in the room as she wailed and begged for more.

Levi didn’t respond nor did he stop his movements. With his dick buried in someone else, Levi kept his eyes pinned on Eren. Some devil made Eren unfasten his pants, made him free his erection. Never breaking contact, he took his cock in one hand while his other lifted his shirt. He brought the soft material to his mouth and bit down, holding it between his teeth as his hand moved to his chest. Questing fingers found one small nipple and tweaked it even as his other hand massaged and stroked between his legs.

Heat bled into Levi’s expression, heat Eren not that nameless woman had put there. It was heady, exhilarating,  _arousing_. The need to cum beat like frantic wings at the base of his spine and Levi’s now blazing stare scorched him everywhere it touched.

Thighs quivering, Eren widened his stance, reaching down to massage the tight spheres beneath his shaft. The tempo of Levi’s thrusts into the blonde increased, but with those glittering eyes burning into him, Eren felt like the older man was fucking him instead. _Wished_ it was him.

The thought sent shockwaves of lust spiraling through him. He should be disgusted with himself, and he was, but the guilt and shame and forbidden nature of what they were doing made him harder than he’d ever been in his life. And it was because of Levi. Levi who was now pistoning his cock so hard and fast into the whimpering woman that his hips actually blurred.

Eren was glad for the cloth stuck in his mouth because he was whimpering, too. His fingers on his own dick moved in sync to Levi’s thrusts, sliding easily thanks to the pre-cum dribbling from the slit. He kept toying and twisting his nipple, scraping the hard point with his nail, shuddering at the pleasure-pain.

Orgasm beckoned. He didn’t know it, but the look he turned on Levi then was questioning, pleading. Eyes narrowing to hard, silver slits, the Corporal nodded sharply at him as if giving him permission. That was all Eren needed. Climax slammed into his as Levi was slamming into the woman, so strong and furious his vision swam and his knees almost buckled. Only the shirt in his mouth kept him from screaming as he coated his hand with his pleasure.

The woman did scream, apparently coming, too. Levi didn’t seem to notice, completely focused on Eren. Not knowing what drove him to do it, Eren released the shirt from his mouth and brought his cum-stained fingers to his lips. Delicate as a cat, he licked his own essence. Levi’s body stiffened. With a low, ragged “ _Fuck_ ” rumbling up from his chest, he jerked out of the woman and came, splashing his semen across her ass.

Trembling with the knowledge that his little show had driven Levi over the edge, Eren watched the Corporal straighten his clothes and wondered what would happen next.

The answer came quickly.

“You can go now,” Levi told the woman coolly.

She turned around and Eren stepped back into the shadows, hastily tucking himself back into this trousers. “But I thought we could go one more round,” she purred, reaching out to touch his face.

Levi blocked her hand. “No. Pull your pants up and get out. I’m done with you.”

Shock and then anger raced across her face. “You’re a fucking bastard.”

He gave a negligent shrug. “So I’ve been told.”

Cursing, she yanked her pants up, unmindful or uncaring of the fluid dripping off her ass. “Well, the next time you’re in the mood for a quick fuck find someone else, you damned midget!”

The Corporal didn’t bother watching her go. Once her angry footsteps faded, he sauntered over to where Eren hid. Eren watched him approach, wide eyed and a little scared now that the fog of lust had dissipated.

Not a strand of Levi’s hair was out of place as he stopped in front of the younger man. “I’d ask if you enjoyed the show,” his soft, smoky voice held an edge of sardonic amusement, “but I guess I don’t really need to, do I?” His eyes flickered down to Eren’s sticky hand.

Eren wet his lips nervously with his tongue. “Corporal, I didn’t mean to—

“Didn’t mean to what?” The smirk he’d given Eren earlier returned to his face. “Didn’t mean to get off like a perverted little shit while watching your superior officer fuck someone else?”

Some of his nervousness faded. “You’re the one who decided to  _fuck_  someone in my bedroom. Sir.”

“I don’t detect a lot of respect in your tone, Eren.”

“I just saw your dick, Corporal,” he countered defiantly, letting his anger overcome his fear because, when it came down to it, this whole thing was Levi’s fault, right?

“Yes, and I saw yours. I may have been fucking someone in your  _bedroom_  but I didn’t make you take your prick out and start beating it.”

There wasn’t much he could say to that.

“And I didn’t make you suck your own cum off your fingers.” Levi leaned in. “Hey, Eren, how did it taste?”

The low whisper ghosted over Eren’s neck, raising goosebumps along his skin.

“Why,” he had to clear his throat before he could continue, “why don’t you find out for yourself?”

He didn’t know where the suicidal bravado came from that lifted his hand to Levi’s mouth.

Instead of ripping his arm off, Levi looked up at him silently for a moment. His next actions surprised and confused Eren. In quick, efficient movements he stripped off his gloves and placed them on a nearby table. Then, before Eren could say anything, he grabbed the wrist hovering above his face. The first touch of the older man’s lips on his fingers made Eren’s pupil’s dilate.

He could only watch in wide-eyed silence as Levi’s tongue came out and stroked his hand. One by one, the Corporal bathed his fingers, probing the sensitive flesh between the digits, swirling around the tips. He felt that wet, slightly raspy caress all the way to the balls of his feet. His dick instantly grew hard again.

“Eren, do you know why I came down to the basement when I have a clean, perfectly acceptable room upstairs?” Levi licked Eren’s palm. Unable to speak, Eren just shook his head. “It’s because I knew you were here.” He dragged his teeth over the soft underside of Eren’s wrist.

That revelation let the younger man find his voice. “You wanted me to see?”

“Yes.” Levi hummed against his skin. “I wanted to see how you would react. I know you’ve been watching me. I could  _feel_  it.”

His smooth, rich voice was filled with the fire that had been absent when he’d began fucking the woman, and it penetrated Eren down to his very marrow. A moan threatened to work its way out of his throat and he had to bite his lip to contain it.

“I thought maybe you would cry,” Levi continued, “or at the very least be jealous, but you surprised me.” His mouth trailed upward. 

Eren shuddered, having to force himself to keep up with the conversation. Something that was increasingly hard to do with Levi touching him. “I was.”

“Was what?” The question was murmured into the pulse at the bend of his arm.

“Jealous.”

“Oh?” Levi lifted his head at Eren’s whispered confession. Satisfaction gleamed in his eyes. “Tell me, Eren, when you were watching, did you imagine yourself in that woman’s place or mine?”

His jaw worked and his mouth opened and closed a few times. “Hers,” Eren finally admitted in a voice softer than a pin drop.

That was all Levi needed to hear. Clamping down on Eren’s arm, he dragged the boy over to the bed Eren slept in every night. The old slats under it sagged and groaned, complaining at their combined weight.

Eren thought he should protest. Levi’s cock probably still had that woman’s fluids drying on it, but he couldn’t find the will to, not with the Corporal staring down at him, eyes bright with lust, that beautiful face registering desire instead of the usual indifference. When Levi bent over to kiss him, Eren opened his mouth. Something primal and desperate washed over him as their lips touched for the first time. Their tongues mated, chasing and lashing at the other’s in a bid for dominance that the older man of course won.

Levi rose to his knees between Eren’s legs. Strong hands touched him everywhere, roaming under his shirt, pinching the nipple he’d played with earlier, trailing down his stomach, moving under his body to cup his ass. Each rough caress pushed Eren deeper and deeper into his own need. His hands moved over Levi, slicking down that slender but heavily muscled back. Arching up, he ground their hips together, moaning at the intense sensation it produced.

The Corporal groaned, too, and then swore. “You damn brat.”

He moved, partially sitting up so he could shrug out of his harness and yank off his cravat and shirt. His pants were still partially unfastened and he just shoved them down—he left his boots on and that was all kinds of other sexy. Eren watched him through passion-drunk eyes. Levi’s body was gorgeous, a finely honed weapon made up of smooth skin and tight muscles. When he leaned in to divest Eren of his own clothes, Eren had to run his hands over the rippling planes of that hard chest and belly. Since he’d taken his harness off when he changed his shirt, it took less than ten seconds before his was lying there completely nude.

Any self-consciousness he might have felt about his own relatively scrawny (at least in his mind) body faded the moment Levi fell back on him with a guttural, “Fucking beautiful.”  

Grabbing both of Eren’s arms, Levi pressed them up over his head. Holding onto his wrists with the powerful grip of one hand, the Corporal kissed him again, then nipped at his neck, biting down with enough force that Eren’s breath caught and his spine bowed.

Levi’s free hand came up to his mouth, shoving two fingers between his teeth. “Lick them, just like I did yours earlier.”

Eren didn’t hesitate, drawing the fingers deep into his mouth. Levi’s deepset silver gaze tracked the movement of his tongue, the hollowing of his cheeks.

“Sometime soon that’s going to be my cock instead of my fingers.”

The image Levi’s sultry declaration conjured caused Eren to whimper. At the sound, Levi pulled his fingers away. They skimmed wetly over Eren’s hip, inching lower, disappearing between his legs. The first touch between his ass cheeks caused him to jump.

“You ever been fucked here, Eren?” Levi’s fingers found his hole and pressed.

He nodded. Growing up where he did after the fall, sometimes the only way to get enough food to feed Mikasa and Armin had been to go with the men who approached him for his golden skin and “pretty green eyes.”

Disappointment flashed through Levi’s eyes, so fast Eren almost could believe he had imagined it. Still ...

“I just watched you deliberately screw some woman in front of me, Corporal, I don’t think you have the right to say anything about the fact that I’ve had sex before.”

“You’re right,” one finger prodded deeper, pushing partway into his ass, bringing a gasp to his lips, “but I’m the only one you’ll take here from now on.” The finger jammed roughly into him, sending a frisson of burning pain up his back. “I don’t share.”

“I,” Eren panted, arms straining against Levi’s hold, “I don’t either.”

Levi gave him a thoughtful look. “Fair enough.” The other finger speared him, past the tight ring to penetrate his ass, and began to stroke inside next to the first one. “As long as you keep me entertained, of course.”

The feeling of Levi’s blunt fingers pumping deep within him robbed Eren of his breath. Unable to speak, he answered the Corporal’s challenge by opening his legs wider and bearing down, clenching his muscles around those wicked fingers.

Eyes flaring, Levi moved and his fingers were replaced with the wide head of his cock. Eren hissed, curling his toes into the mattress, enjoying the way Levi's shaft opened him up. Letting go of his wrists to grab the back of his thighs, Levi tilted the boy’s lower body up until Eren’s legs rode high on his waist. The position pushed his length deeper inside, but still not deep enough.

“Please,” Eren exhaled, trying to rock the hips Levi currently held caged with his hands.

Levi lowered his head to catch one of Eren’s hard nipples in his mouth, biting and tugging on it before looking up at Eren again.

“Please what?”

Pride gone from the moment he’d met Levi’s eyes across the room and jerked off to the older man fucking someone else, Eren wrapped his legs around the older man’s back.

“ _Please fuck me, Corporal._ ”

With an almost animalistic growl that was as arousing at is was foreign, Levi surged into Eren, pushing relentlessly through protesting, sensitive tissue until he was buried deep, balls flush against Eren’s ass. It burned, but the discomfort was short lived. Levi’s cock was long and thick and pressing against that place inside him that shot white-hot streaks of pleasure from his ass straight to his dick. He sighed but wasn’t given time to adjust to the feeling. Levi held him down and began fucking in and out with quick, driving thrusts.

Nothing had ever felt like this,  _sex_  had never felt like this. The brutal joy coursing through him each time Levi shoved deep had his fingers scrabbling for something to hold onto. They found Levi’s shoulders and dug in, spasming and contracting with every long, hard stroke.

They rutted together, there in that dingy basement, the scent of sweat and sex perfuming the musty air. Yes, the Corporal was sweating now, his bangs damp with it, his skin glistening. He stared into Eren’s eyes as he rolled his hips with a grace he’d refined dealing death to  monsters. He was breathtaking, sizzling. Eren moved beneath him, thrusting up to meet his movements, helping Levi impale his hard cock deeper and deeper.

“More,” Eren rasped, dazed and wanton, desperate to take every inch of Levi’s cock inside him, to feel the hard slap of balls against his ass. He hadn’t ever thought that his inappropriate fascination for his superior would lead him here, but now that it had he wanted to soak in every moment of it.

Levi gave him more.

Broken, gasping sounds fell from his mouth. Body bent at is was, Levi’s face was closer than it normally would be and his hot, wet mouth swooped down to drink the cries from Eren’s lips. Ecstasy, as sharp as the blades they used on Titans, raked across his flesh, and he quivered from the force of it.

“Eren.” Levi’s mouth found his ear, worked the soft flesh between sharp teeth, nibbled down to his shoulder and bit down, creating an erotic pressure on his skin as the older man fucked him. The quivering inside him became an earthquake.

Every breath he managed to suck into his lungs was flavored with Levi’s scent and taste. The need to cum pounded at him with a fury so violent he wasn’t sure he could withstand it. His cock, dripping and aching for release, begged to be touched. He reached between them and grasped it. Levi rose up, looking down their bodies to where Eren stroked and fondled himself. He wasn’t sure but he swore the Corporal actually grew bigger inside him.

Then Levi’s hand surrounded his own, taking control, moving both their fingers over his flesh. “Cum for me, Eren,” Levi commanded harshly, battering into him with an almost bruising force.

It was an order he had no problem following. He felt the tremors of climax seconds before it took him under, swallowing him in a wave of blinding pleasure that tore a scream from his throat and splattered both of their hands with the white ropes of his cum.

Levi’s thrusts lost their gracefulness, becoming a savage barrage of quick stabs that jerked Eren’s body and threatened to break the bed beneath them. When he came, filling Eren’s ass with his seed, his head fell to the boy’s shoulder. A string of curses colored the air.

Eren wanted to hold Levi but every muscle he owned felt like jelly and all he could do was lie there and blink as his chest rose and fell rapidly and his body twitched with aftershocks.

“Still alive, shitty brat?” The Corporal obviously had more stamina than Eren because he leaned up on an elbow to look down at the younger man, a small smile playing over his lips.

“I’m not sure.”

His breathy response earned him soft chuckle, and he realized it was the first time he’d ever heard the Corporal laugh. It was a sound he could get used to.

Levi pulled out and slapped his ass. “Well get sure. You still have the courtyard to clean and I need to take a damn bath again. Sex feels good but the aftermath is fucking disgusting.” He fastened his pants and pulled a handkerchief out of one pocket to wipe his hands off.

“I’m the one who has cum in his ass,” Eren grumbled. Almost immediately, a thought crossed his mind and he looked up at the Corporal who was already in the process of shrugging back into his clothes.

“You came inside me.”

“Yeah, I know, I was there.”

“But you pulled out when you were with that woman.”

Fingers working on his cravat, Levi glanced over at Eren. “Because she was nothing.”

“Then what am I?”

Stepping back over to the bed, Levi grabbed his chin, forcing Eren’s eyes up to his. “Everything.”

With those words reverberating in Eren’s ears, Levi let go and turned away, grabbing his gloves as he passed by them. “You have five minutes, Eren. If you aren’t up and in the courtyard by then I’ll see you put on latrine duty.”

Eren scrambled up, heart racing again, and hastily used the corner of his sheet to clean up—he’d have to change them later. Levi was gone by the time he pulled his clothes back on, but that confession stayed with Eren throughout the rest of the day.

And when Jean told him over lunch to quit it with all the smiling because it was creepy as shit, Eren didn’t even punch him.

 

 


End file.
